Afterlife
by FringeDivision2008
Summary: After Kate died she's stuck as NCIS's resident ghost...it's great except for one down side, she's stuck with Ari. He's the second resident ghost, they have to learn to co-exist with each other in this limbo. The 'SURPRISE' Chapter is up.
1. NCIS Resident Ghosts

Afterlife

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS, wish I did.

Spoilers: Bete Noir, Reveille, Twlight, Kill Ari I&II, Seasons 3-8, will jump around.

* * *

My name is Caitlin Todd but most know...knew me as Kate.

It's the year 2010 sure but guess what, I'm dead and have been since 2005. Guess what I am? The NCIS's resident ghost, well one of them.

Yeah, strange huh that my only non-living companion was my murderer...yep Ari Haswari. We're pretty much grounded to NCIS and in the past four years have come to terms with having to live with each other, for lack of better words. I mean we're both in this sort of limbo, like there's a reason we're still stuck between living and dead.

* * *

No one can see us, no one can hear us but for some reason when we try hard enough a prank will work...I'm teaching him about pranks, taken two years to do so. We do most of them on Halloween and on April Fools Day. May 24, he tends to stay away from me and then I tend to gravitate towards him. I find him in the outside firing range...apparently one was added not long after I died. I know he aches to hold a gun again...touches them or tries to.

We often just sit on the floor by the bullpen, watching the team. Yep, at first we avoided each other but after a year of patrolling, well you could call it haunting, separate floors we began to gravitate towards each other...not that ghosts are affected by gravity.

* * *

Our relationship has evolved, to say the least, the first year it was hatred. Oh, we can touch each other, our hands don't go through each other like they do things. I threw a few punches, without a weapon I'm at a disadvantage but hey...I tried. He always had me with one arm around my back and gently pushed me away.

I remember clearly when I appeared, it was not long after my funeral. I tried to leave but I couldn't, like I was and still am trapped within the Navy Yard. I figured NCIS is better then anywhere else so I just stay.

Ari appeared two weeks after me, he was a bit shocked as well...he however can't go beyond NCIS itself. I have a bit more freedom so I often go out and bring news back, what's changed and everything...lets him feel a bit more connected to the world.

* * *

Okay so we seem okay with each other now and we are, we put that day behind us like it never happened. We often talk about the morgue or the day he kidnapped me but May 24, well that's off limits...his words not mine, he just knows it upsets me.

Good thing is that I don't have the hole in my head, like my corpse did. I actually have on jeans, a shirt and soft shoes, somehow the clothes change with my mood but that's mostly what I wear. Ari stays the same, usually he'll wear a black long sleeve shirt and black cargo pants with boots but hey, its been known to change to jeans on occasion and maybe a light blue button up...not that I look...right?

Back when it was the first year...well that was hell on earth basically because if you'd never seen Kate Todd pissed, I was pissed. Like I said before, we can touch each other, well I threw a few punches and a few kicks.

Here's our first meeting...well the meeting after death.

* * *

A/N: What do you think, Ari and Kate after death having to deal with each other...pull out the popcorn, drat can't see ghosts.


	2. Beginning of Existence

Afterlife

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS, wish I did.

Spoilers: Bete Noir, Reveille, Twlight, Kill Ari I&II, Undercovers

* * *

Kate sat on the floor near the bullpen watching Tony as the team surrounded him, he looked as if he had been beaten badly. The new woman, Ziva, who was apparently the Mossad Liaison, looked worried.

Eventually everyone left and Kate walked to the locker rooms, where she usually slept on a bench. She'd grown use to her existence in this limbo and was hoping to find a way out of it soon enough.

"Caitlin?"

She turned as she made it to the hallway entrance, she found her worst nightmare/murderer starring at her. Ari Haswari was dead, she'd heard about it by Tony and McGee speaking as soon as she arrived, which was two weeks prior.

"You bastard." She walked over, hoping the fact he was dead would allow her to kick the hell out of him and not just have her go through him like she did everything else. She took a swing and it landed on his face, having him fall back. "You fucking bastard, I had to deal with the fact that you killed me and now I have to deal with the fact I'm stuck in between living and death with you."

He stood up, no blood present but then Kate guessed blood wouldn't be present because they were technically dead. "It is true I shot you."

"Why, just tell me why you shot me...I'm dead, my entire life gone and to think I actually pitied you at one point." She stared at him, "tell me why?"

"The aim was off, I was shooting for Gibbs." He noticed the world clocks, "where are we?"

"NCIS, why are you here?"

He shrugged, "I do not know, I would much rather Mossad."

Kate shook her head, "me too, leave me the hell alone. I'm going this way, you stay downstairs or upstairs...don't bother me and hopefully this existence will work well for both of us."

She stalked away and he grabbed her arm, she turned around and punched him again. "Caitlin stop this."

"Stop this? Stop this? Are you fucking out of your mind, never mind you're just as insane as you were alive." She kicked his shin and punched him again, "let me go or I swear I will find a way to kill you all over again."

"I am sorry I shot you."

Kate shook her head, "no you're not, you're an aggressive narcissist. You have no empathy, no remorse and you lie to get what you want. Now let me GO!"

* * *

He did and she stalked away, once she entered the locker room she found her preferred bench and carefully laid on it, knowing that if she wasn't careful she'd just fall through. Being a ghost was sucky, she looked solid in a mirror but fell through things and couldn't touch solid things.

Now the only really thing she could touch was the asshole who murdered her and made her want to cry but crying wouldn't help, she was dead and couldn't change that fact. It would just lead to another depression, which she had had shortly after arriving...it had lasted for a week before she accepted herself, and also make her fall through the bench.

She closed her eyes and allowed herself to rest, knowing when Ronald, the security guard, entered and turned on the lights in the morning she'd need to get up. It had become her routine, she'd get up when the locker room lights were turned on and find something to do that morning, whether watching an autopsy or watching Tony and McGee and Ziva or taking a run around the base, before watching the team work. She'd always find her bench after everyone left and sleep till the next morning.

* * *

The next morning the lights came on and she got up, Ronald was checking everything over so she left. She walked to the bullpen to see Ari there, he was watching Ziva and McGee but mostly staring at Ziva, watching her interact with McGee.

"**Ziva do you need help?" **McGee walked over as she slammed the keyboard again.

"**I will be fine McGee, I am not used to this system still." **She slammed the keyboard again, **"we did not use this at Mossad."**

Gibbs came in and stood before Ziva's desk, **"problem David?"**

She looked up, **"the only problem Gibbs is that this computer may find itself massacred before the end of the day."**

"**McGee help her, teach her the basics."**

McGee gulped, **"me Boss?"**

"**You McGee."**

McGee moved over and gently undid Ziva's error before beginning to show her the basics. Kate watched Ari stare at her, as if trying to figure her out.

"Ziva David, Mossad Liaison."

That was all she could say or she'd probably start a fight again.

"Ziva David, my half-sister." Ari didn't look at her, "and my killer...fitting though, I always assumed I'd be murdered by Gibbs not my sister."

Kate shook her head and then saw the elevator open and someone get in, "I'm gone, have fun watching her...but I'd get used to it, its all we can do."

* * *

She walked to the elevator and got on, the door was about to close when Ari got on. She said nothing, Agent Balboa pressed for floor one and the elevator went down.

Kate made her way to the front door, avoiding people as she exited, needing a run.

She made it outside and wondered if Ari was going to follow her when she looked back and saw him by the door, he apparently couldn't leave the building. Her mood became a bit more happy and quickly her jeans and shirt changed into jogging clothes, as her clothes often changed with her mood.

Kate began her run of the Navy Yard, starting at NCIS and making a loop back. The fact she was able to leave NCIS made her happy, if she ever needed time away from the man who killed her, she could leave. Perhaps this was a good thing out of the present bad situation.

They'd learn to live with each other and it would be hard but she planned on avoiding him for as long as she was stuck at NCIS with him.

* * *

A/N: The next part will be a year after Ari's arrival. We'll get two POV, one from Kate and the second from Ari.


	3. One Year Later

Afterlife

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS, wish I did.

Spoilers: Bete Noir, Reveille, Twlight, Kill Ari I&II, Hiatus I&II

* * *

Kate POV

It has been a year, a year of living this existence, a year of having to deal with an aggressive narcissist as my only companion. We avoid each other as much as possible, more of he has learned to avoid me. The team has been to hell and back, Gibbs was now gone and Tony was now team leader.

I laughed at the idea once but now I find I agree with McGee and Ziva, Gibbs should come back. I stop my pacing to see Ari on the balcony looking down; his eyes avoid mine by staring at the current laughing matter…Ziva and Tony arguing over something stupid. The two are always arguing, I figure out that the two are in love with each other but deny it.

Ari seems to find it amusing that Tony can test Ziva's patience and not have any bodily harm. I have to agree with the bastard for once and say it amazes me too. I feel his eyes on me the moment my eyes leave him.

He seems to watch me with fascination, as if it is his favorite pastime. He came to me two weeks ago after Gibbs was harmed and told me it would be okay, Gibbs would make it through. It was the first real genuine comment he'd ever made towards me. On the anniversary of my death, the team minus Ziva left midday to visit my grave. I noticed Ari was virtually gone from NCIS or seemed to be, he was in Autopsy staring at a slab as if knowing it was the one I had laid on.

I found him staring and told him that I was pissed he killed me but I forgave him, especially since he was dead too.

Two days later Ziva was gone and the guys told Michelle when she asked why she was that Ziva needed a personal day. The woman pressed enough that they told her it was the day Gibbs shot Ari, her half-brother.

I found Ari in the new firing range staring at the agents taking their yearly fire arms proficiency test. He told me about that night as since he was the one to kill me, knew about that day I died. I listened and finally told him if you were going to be killed, being killed by a family member is probably the best way to go. I told him that I liked Ziva and that I'd noticed her crying earlier, meaning she still carried his death with her.

He seemed to understand as well that everyone was affected in some way by both their deaths and there was no going back.

That's where we left it, the fact he killed me is behind me…I mean we're stuck as each other's company so we might as well get to know each other. The rest of the day I told him about the newest prank I saw Tony give McGee and also the fact the day before Ziva nearly killed Tony with a pen…he actually laughed.

We're finding ourselves more and more drawn to each other's company and it's not such a bad thing. I feel like the fact he can't hurt anybody anymore is changing him, also that his sister is changing is helping him move on from a lifetime of hurt and I see he is actually building kindness and remorse.

Ari isn't the aggressive narcissist he once was, he's now just a guy who is stuck between living and death like me and is trying to make the most of his existence.

Maybe the saying holds true to those who die and not just those who lost the person: maybe death does change a person.

* * *

Ari's POV

I stand watching the newest argument between Ziva and DiNozzo, it's evident that my sister and the NCIS agent are in love with each other but like the good soldier she is, my sister will never show it.

Caitlin seems to pace more and more since Gibbs left the team, as if waiting for him to come back and put organization into the recent chaos. The day of the agent's near demise made her extremely agitated and she followed the team members everywhere, waiting for a report. I understand, I knew she was worried…she always looked to Gibbs as a father figure. Perhaps that is why I shot her.

I have never told her the truth, it would tear her apart and I can't seem to handle the thought of her hurting that much. She's always been a weakness, since we met while alive so long ago and she still continues to be.

I watch her, hoping she'd stop pacing as it drives me crazy and I want to tell her that everything will be alright. We have finally gotten to a level of civility and so I do not wish to ruin it by telling her to stop…her heart may have stopped beating long ago but her temper followed her to the grave.

She looks at me and I avoid her gaze by returning to the fight presently occurring. I find it amusing that my sister has not saved herself trouble by physically harming DiNozzo.

It's good to see her in such spirits again as not long ago Caitlin told me she had cried over my death. I find myself having forgave my sister, long ago just right after my death…which has been a year now. I wanted to be alone but in her compassionate, Caitlin found me in the firing range. I told her about that night and she said it was better to die by the hands of one's family then by a stranger. I understand her words and wish now I had never shot her…

It was only two days before I avoided her like the plague, which seems to be a joke around NCIS since Agent DiNozzo had contracted the plague. She found me staring at the slab in Autopsy, I didn't even sense her but I finally heard her, she told me she was still angry I killed her but she forgave me.

I told her I was remembering her lively behavior the day I infiltrated the morgue and held her hostage. She laughed and told me it was ironic, she had never thought it possible but she had developed Stockholm Syndrome not long after the second time I took her, knowing she had it the first time and told no one so she was able to identify it the second time again.

In this existence between living and death, limbo as Caitlin calls it, I find that if I had my choice of companions…of anyone in the world, I would have probably chosen Caitlin.

She makes you forget you are actually dead and have nothing left but to watch life go by. She can make you laugh on memories or present events, tells me about the motorcycles she sees during her morning runs…I tell her what to look for and she tells me what she sees.

Perhaps this is not the ideal afterlife everyone speaks of in any religion but I get to watch my sister evolve from the soldier she solely was and become a human being. I find that even I'm evolving, it was just the other day that Caitlin was worried over Gibbs' life and I told her that he would make it through; he was that type of person. She told me that was the first genuine thing that I had told her and she smiled, that smile made me regret once again harming her.

Perhaps the saying 'death changes a person' can be applied to the dead and not just the family of the deceased.

* * *

A/N: Unclear what's next, it'll be a surprise!


	4. Beauty is Held in the Beholder

Afterlife

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS, wish I did.

Spoilers: Bete Noir, Reveille, Twlight, Kill Ari I&II, Dead and Unburied

* * *

So its been a few months since Gibbs returned and at the moment Ari and Kate were staring at the newest insanity to hit since the man came back...a fight between two fiancées.

"And I thought my life was complicated...even dead." Kate looked Ari, "the man had issues, hell they have issues."

Ari nodded, "it was entertaining though, while it lasted." He turned and walked away, Kate allowed her mouth to drop and she followed after him.

"And I thought you had some type of manners, that was...that was a DiNozzo!" She caught up with him as he climbed the stairs. "How could you think that was entertaining?"

He chuckled and looked at her, "I would rate it low because it was not all that exciting."

"Okay forgive me for asking this because I never in my life...or death, thought I would. What exactly is exciting compared to that?"

"Two Mossad officers, women, fighting each other with knives." He shrugged, "the women often did it for enjoyment and also to gain husbands."

"What?" She shook her head, "what the hell is wrong with Mossad, no don't even answer that, I don't want to know." She shook her head and walked down the stairs, "Israeli women are insane, gaining husbands by fighting other women. What the hell is wrong with this world."

"Not everyone can be like you Caitlin."

She turned and looked up at him, "what do you mean by that?"

"They cannot all be compassionate and kind, soft hearted but strong shots." He walked down and paused as he stepped beside her, "and not as beautiful."

He left and she laughed, "beautiful, I'm...I was plain, nothing beautiful about me."

"That is where you are wrong," he looked at her as he reached the floor, "the first time my men saw you, at the farm...they asked why it was that I was able to find such beautiful American women while they found plain women in every country."

Kate folded her arms, "and what did you tell them?"

"I said it was not the beauty of your body that caught my eye but the beauty of your anger."

He left and headed past the bullpen, no doubt going down to watch the agents at the shooting range again. Kate thought about his words and laughed...he never ceased to surprise her or make her forget that he was hot, dead or alive.

Things were beginning to shift, their flirting was increasing by the day and trust, she thought it ironic that she trusted her killer.

Anyways, Kate just smirked and walked away, deciding to visit Abby's lab and spend time with her friend, knowing full well it was one sided.

* * *

A/N: Cute flirt scene between the two...thought the cat fight would make a good scene for them.


	5. Facing Reality and Truth

Afterlife

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS, wish I did.

Spoilers: Bete Noir, Reveille, Twlight, Kill Ari I&II, Judgment Day I&2

* * *

Ari looked around, it was the third anniversary of his killing of Caitlin and for the first time he didn't find her in her usual spot of comfort...the stairwell. So he searched and found her in the gun range looking at the Wall Of Agents, a wall decorated with pictures of dead agents. The newest agent was former Director Jenny Shepherd.

"You deserve the truth."

She turned and looked at him, "the truth, which truth is it this time...I loose count of all the lies you correct."

"Come sit down Caitlin." He sat down on the ground and Kate tried to sit next to him but he moved her in front of him, she tried to take his hand but he put it back on her lap.

She looked at his strangely, "okay...you not allowing me to touch you...something is up. What's going on Ari?"

* * *

He looked at her, "before I say anything...you have all the right to punch, kick or lash out."

"Okay, something's up and I mean you're getting deep here so what the hell is going on?"

They'd grown closer, now that the team was disbanded, only Gibbs was there and the place felt empty. They talked more, spent nights laughing about childhood antics and even thought of ways they'd run off the new agents if they could.

Now on the third anniversary of her death, a day she expected distance from him as he always gave...he was going to reveal something deep.

"I'm sorry, the last three years Caitlin...I have regretted my actions that happened today long ago."

* * *

She shrugged, "we've gotten past it, I mean we're talking right?" He stood and walked away, Kate stood and waited before walking over, touching his shoulder and he shrugged her off.

"Do not touch me." He turned to her, "I lied...maybe because seeing you brought back my regret but now I cannot keep it from you."

"Keep what?" She smiled, "whatever it is...I've forgiven you."

"I shot you on purpose...to get to Gibbs and I shot at Abby, I wanted to harm him by harming those he considered daughters. When I aimed the rifle that day, it was trained on you."

Kate backed up, "you..." she shook her head and backed up, running away.

* * *

Kate ran the base, crying as she did. Life in death had gotten better, she'd finally been able to move past the 'you're not going back to the living' stage and found peace with her death and with Ari. If she told herself the truth, she had begun falling in love with him. It was ironic, her falling in love with the man who killed her...now on purpose.

What stung was the fact he told her, he told her out right and it hurt, not that it was physical pain but more metaphorical as she was after all a ghost, hell her tears were also metaphorical. She could feel the tears yet there were none.

She'd forgiven him long ago, she'd forgiven him shortly after she'd come to grips he'd be her only companion in this limbo. Now she wanted to murder him, she wanted to murder the man she supposively loved, the man who held her when they thought Tony was dead again. He'd laughed with her, they'd talked about almost everything but this...the term 'can of worms' defiantly felt appropriate.

The saying 'love kills' ran true and Kate felt betrayed, it was another irony that she felt more betrayed now then any time she was alive.

Part of her wanted to forgive him again, tell him it didn't matter because they'd moved on but another part wanted to find another building on base far from him. She couldn't ask Gibbs for advice, even if she did he'd tell her to kill Ari. That had been his order from before: Shoot to kill.

She'd always been unable, Ari had made her feel safe...as crazy as it sounded, she knew he'd never hurt her but now...she found out his anger at Gibbs had been deeper. She was dead, he was dead and there was no undoing it.

That would be the question and determination factor of their future relationship, the question of would he take it back if he could. If he would, she knew he'd changed completely and would stick by but if not...she also seemed to know when he was lying now so she'd know.

* * *

Running back to NCIS, she found Ari in Autopsy. She got on the other side of the table and looked at him. "One question and one question only, remember I can tell if you lying now."

"Ask it."

She folded her arms, "if you could go back to that day and not shoot me, would you take it back?"

He looked her in the eye, "yes, I would have not aimed the weapon but instead stopped my men."

Kate nodded, "I believe you. So...a few days space?"

"Agreeable."

She smiled and touched his arm, "see you in a few days."

She retreated to the locker room and decided to sleep, it would be a long three days without his company but enough time to think.

_God you're in deep Kate, why did you have to fall in love with him?_ It was her last thought before going to sleep for the night.

* * *

A/N: I have come up with a twisting ending that is two chapters away. There is a chapter for T&C 7x01 and a mid-season episode for Season 7. After that there will be a twisting and shocking ending, one that changes everything, with a two chapter epilogue.


	6. Protective Wolf

Afterlife

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS, wish I did.

Spoilers: Bete Noir, Reveille, Twlight, Kill Ari I&II, Truth or Consequences

* * *

If anything, Ari and I have grown closer since his revelation. Perhaps its because there is no going back, no undoing the past but also the fact we're stuck together.

It was just two months ago that NCIS had its first July 4th party, apparently it was someone from Personnel that suggested it. So everyone showed up around noon on a Saturday and had it in one of the conference rooms. Both Ari and I watched as everyone enjoyed themselves, laughing at some of the dances they were doing.

But Tony, who we knew was still grief stricken over Ziva's death, turned on a romantic song for some of the NCIS lovebirds. Vance's policy called 'don't ask-don't tell-I don't want to know' for those agents who wanted to be together, worked well.

The song was right up Tony's alley, at least if Ziva was there with him...God Bless the Broken Road. Ari got insane, well insane for him, and pulled me into a dance. So we danced off to the side and enjoyed the song and the dance.

It was July 2009, we'd spent four years in each other's company and were in love with each other.

_

* * *

_

The party was in full swing and Ari and Kate stood in the corner, the best spot so people didn't walk through them, they'd had that happen before and hated it.

_"Tony is lost," Kate looked at Ari, "see how he's watching Bryce and Davenport." _

_Ari nodded, "he's mourning Ziva's death, I believe he will never stop mourning it."_

_Kate sighed, "he loved her, do you think she knew?"_

_"She did but like the Mossad officer she was, she would never admit to loving him...even if she did." He chuckled, "and she did."_

_Tony walked to McGee and Abby and handed them a CD, Abby smiled and put it in...Tony pointed to a few of the couples dancing. Soon a song came on and Kate chuckled._

_"That's Tony, pick the one song that describes him and Ziva so well."_

_**I set out on a narrow way many years ago. **_

_**Hoping I would find true love along the broken road. **_

_**But I got lost a time or two. **_

_**Wiped my brow and kept pushing through. **_

_**I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you.**_

_Ari took Kate's hand and pulled her to him, Kate chuckled and put her arms around his neck and allowed her head to fall onto his shoulder, letting the dance take them._

_**Every long lost dream led me to where you are. **_

_**Others who broke my heart they were like Northern stars. **_

_**Pointing me on my way into your loving arms. **_

_**This much I know is true. **_

_**That God blessed the broken road. **_

_**T**__**hat led me straight to you.**_

_"Do you think this was intended?" Kate pulled back and looked at him, "us having to live eternity together after death?"_

_"I do not know what to believe, I always believed I was doomed for hell." He kissed her forehead and looked her in the eyes. "To me, this is heaven...to be with you."_

_Kate chuckled, "I don't understand how you could consider being stuck between living and death as heaven."_

_"It is all about who I am with my Caitlin," he touched her cheek, "being with you, even if I am stuck here between living and death...it is worth being in between."_

_"I hated you for so long then we got stuck here...when you told me the truth I was so angry, so upset but the fact I loved you made it possible for me to accept."_

_"And I love you my Caitlin, I'd take it back if I could."_

_"I know you would." She leaned her head back against his chest, "but we can't and I only hope that we don't have to move on for years"_

_Ari nodded, "we'd be going in opposite directions, me to hell and you to heaven."_

_**I think about the years I spent just passing through. **_

_**I'd like to have the time I lost and give it back to you. **_

_**But you just smile and take my hand. **_

_**You've been there you understand. **_

_**It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true. **_

_**Now I'm just rolling home. **_

_**Into my lover's arms. **_

_**This much I know is true. **_

_**That God blessed the broken road. **_

_**That led me straight to you. **_

_**That God blessed the broken road. **_

_**That led me straight to you. **_

* * *

I look back and understand that fate had drawn us together, perhaps to have the life we were denied alive. Perhaps to right each other's wrongs. Perhaps because we are meant to see those we love evolve...perhaps because we are _bashert_, it is a Jewish term for being destined for each other, one Ari frequently uses on me...he calls me _basherte_, the feminine form of the word. It's a term for soulmates and for some idiotic reason, he believes I am his.

For the current moment we wait for news on the team, who went into the desert of Somalia. We understand its to stop Saleem Ulman, a terrorist but both Ari and I understand the truth...Tony is going on a suicide mission. He wants to die because he can no longer stand life without Ziva.

If I was completely honest, now after four years together...if we were alive, I'd say the same about Ari. When the day comes that we move on, I imagine I'll die all over again, I feel as if sometimes he is right...it feels right to be together.

* * *

The elevator brings me from my mind, I watch Gibbs emerge and then Ziva, Ari is beside me and I can sense he is crying...even if no tears show, McGee and Tony behind them. Tony moves and sits at his desk but its evident his eyes are watching Ziva's every move...the protective wolf who will protect his mate with his life and all his strength...that is what Tony is doing.

The moment Ziva is hugged by Abby and we know she is alive, my wolf hugs me and I hold on. Our family is whole and together once again, even if they can't see us...we never want them to join us, its an existence far too lonely even if we are together.

* * *

A/N: Unsure which mid-season 7 episode to use...suggestions are helpful. It will be my last chapter before the big surprising ending chapter and epilogues. So pick an episode and a situation and lets see what we can come up with.


	7. Love Torn Apart

Afterlife

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS, wish I did.

Spoilers: Bete Noir, Reveille, Twlight, Kill Ari I&II, Power Down

* * *

Ari's POV

* * *

I look around and realize Caitlin was right, her comment about it being a perfect time to spook the entire NCIS building was correct. The lights were out, everyone was working 'old school' and no one would think twice about calling NCIS haunted if we did happen to play a few pranks.

Speaking of Caitlin, I am missing her company and when she strays from my side it is either one of two things: she's pissed at me or she's doing something she knows I would not approve of.

Currently Ziva and McGee are stuck in the elevator, Tony is playing on his phone and Gibbs has gone to get coffee. That's when I hear it and I hear everyone jump in the bullpen, everyone being Tony and Palmer.

_"This place is haunted." Palmer looked around, "serious, didn't you see that go flying across the room?"_

_Tony looked up, "oh the garbage can, probably just Kate playing a joke."_

_"Agent Todd?"_

_Tony looked at Palmer, "didn't anyone tell you, she's been haunting us since the day of death. We all saw her, well maybe not you but everyone else has. Ziva has even swore there's someone here…we just assume its Kate."_

* * *

I see Caitlin sitting on the stairs laughing; she had sent one of the garbage cans sliding across the bullpen.

"Caitlin!"

She stands and looks at me as if she was a child having won a fight, a smile across her face. "What are you going to do about it, you don't concentrate enough to play pranks…they get a fourth of the way and then stop because you can't see the fun in it." She walked down and over to me. "Besides, it's fun. I have a good one for McGee."

I grab her arm and pull her to me, she wraps her arms around my abdomen and looks up at me with a smile she knows I can't say 'no' to. "Do not scare them out of work, Gibbs will become angry and in turn Ziva will become dangerous which will make her harm Tony and then McGee. Do not start a chain reaction."

"I promise not to go overboard."

"Fair enough." I kiss her, something I enjoy doing on occasion. However the sound of Tony talking with McGee and Ziva takes her attention away from me. She leaves me to watch her watch the team, who if I admit in truth has become a family to me. I find myself full of remorse for ever trying to hurt them, Caitlin especially.

* * *

I find myself happy and calm and I finally understand the reason I was here, to learn about those I had wronged. I made peace with it and with them, my apologies in full, even to Gibbs.

Something is different finally, I feel free and no longer held down. I look to the side and see a light, just a light, possibly what Caitlin tells me is supposed to be there after death.

I want to say goodbye, hold her one last time but I can't…her joy and smile are enough. She looks over and sees me, smiling. I say all I can without giving it away…the fact it was time for me to move on.

"Caitlin," she looks at me, "while you play I'll be around."

"Okay, I'll find you later."

I nod, "I love you my Caitlin, always."

She stares, almost as if she senses something is wrong. I walk towards the light, whether heaven or hell I am ready…I had four years with my beloved Caitlin, even if they were not truly a lifetime, it seemed like it.

I walk into it, as I take the final step I hear her voice. "Ari!"

Then there is silence…nothing, I've moved on. No heaven or hell, no lights or fire…just darkness. It's over and I make peace with it, Ari Haswari is finally dead.

* * *

Kate's POV

* * *

His words have me worried, he has never sounded like that…as if all of it was ending. I see him staring at something, something I can't see. Then I notice, he is fading and I know what is happening.

It's too soon; we haven't had enough time together. When we were alive, we were enemies and in this limbo we are everything we should have been but four years is not enough…it can't be enough. I wanted more time, a century would be great but we don't get it.

I scream his name, as if it will keep him here. "Ari!"

* * *

He's gone, he moved on and I find that it is as if I'm dying all over again, ironic since he is killing me a second time. Maybe not by rifle but because of love, I loved him…I love him. He says he will always love me but can he love me in hell…we both know it's where he's headed. Can I be in his thoughts when he's suffering for everything he's done, the sins he's committed and deaths he's caused, both innocent and guilty?

Something however hits me, I gave him peace…I gave him time to heal his wounds. I gave him a life, despite it being in death, free of killing and orders…I allowed him to be who he was meant to be.

I showed him how to laugh and have fun, I allowed him to have a friend…a companion, dare I say wife, I did that for him. I love him when only one other did, Ziva loved him but no one but we did. No one saw the real Ari…no one but me.

I understand now, I was stuck with him to tear away the soldier and murderer and replace it with a person. His own victim, his kill of purpose…loved him like no other had before.

I feel free now, as if the chains of bondage to NCIS have been lifted. I see the same light Ari must have seen. I want to go to hell too, if it meant joining him, but I'm destined for wherever God sees fit. I look at my family as they finally are let out of the elevator. I look around at the home I've made for the past four years…it's over, I'm moving on and only one word comes to mind: redemption.

I walk into the light and then there's nothing, just black. Silence and blackness, no angels and no fire, just darkness. It's over and I make peace with it, Caitlin Todd is dead.

* * *

A/N: Okay, the next chapter will probably freak you out so just stay calm, all will be explained in due time. Just remember one of the genre is Supernatural so anything is possible.


	8. Back at the Beginning?

B/N: Okay, things get a bit strange and so you know, they NEVER figure out HOW but it allows for things to change. As for Tony and Ziva...Ziva will come over and join the team but with some insight...things change however.

* * *

Afterlife

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS, wish I did.

Spoilers: Bete Noir, Reveille, Caught on Tape, Twlight

* * *

Opening her eyes, Kate found herself in her old apartment...the one she had before her death. An alarm went off and out of instinct, she slammed her hand down on the device...staring at it, she realized that her hand didn't go through the object but rather throbbed because of the hard contact with the thing.

She sat up and looked around, Toni jumped onto the bed and licked Kate. "Hey, back off."

The dog got down and Kate realized she was alive, she felt her heart beating. She shouldn't be alive, she should have been in that dark place, having moved on into death. Why and how was she alive? Had it all been a dream?

Her phone rang and she looked at the screen, it was Gibbs. How did she talk to him, what does she say? She's supposed to have been dead for five years, but she looked at the screen of the phone and found the date: May 22, 2005...two days before her death. She was supposed to find two sailors with their hands missing, leading them to Danborne Avionics and eventually to Ari.

That pulled at her heart, did Ari remember or was it just her? They'd spent five years together supposively, one of which they hated each other, three of which they had grown closer and the last year, the last year they had been as close as a husband and wife...hell they considered each other their spouse.

If he didn't remember then he'd just kill her all over again, if he did would he change history and stop his men? How could they be together, Gibbs would never believe them...he'd never allow them to be together. He was her _bashert_, her soulmate...her husband and now she was back in time, where they were still mortal enemies.

The phone rang again and she answered it, "Todd?"

"_Dead marine, get to NCIS, I managed to convince DiNozzo to take the extra week so we're still short one agent. Double time Kate, move."_

She hung up and realized something had changed, Tony wasn't coming in and instead of two sailors, they had a dead marine. It meant time had changed, an event had changed...she knew that one event could create another outcome...that was about as scientific as she'd get about fate. Did Ari change it all by not having his men kill the two sailors? What made the change?

* * *

Across town, Ari Haswari sat staring at the forbidden photograph he held. His Caitlin, he'd taken it on the farm and kept it close always. He'd woken up to two days before he was supposed to kill her...she had told them once during their five years together it had all began with the two dead sailors...he had put a stop to that immediately. The sailors were still alive and his men were working on the drone, unaware of his actions.

He'd called Fornell and made a deal, he agreed to hand over all Al Qaeda cells if he was granted pardon by the FBI. Fornell said he had a better idea, now Ari was going to be a consultant for the FBI in CTD or Counterterrorism Department.

He'd changed events like he said he would, if he had been given a chance. He doubted Caitlin remembered their time together, he had a feeling she was still the Caitlin Todd he had shot, the one who knew him as a monster. He doubted that she was his Caitlin, the one he had spent five years with; the first they had been enemies, the next three they had gotten to know each other and the last...the last they had become as close as a husband and wife could be. That last year he considered her his wife, on occasion jokingly called her 'Caitlin Haswari' and she smiled and kissed him, saying only one sentence, 'yep and you're stuck with me' and he had been.

Now they were worlds apart once again, enemies as they had been. He folded the picture up and placed it in his pocket. He'd be taken prisoner by the FBI as well, just to play the men until they were separated and he'd be released.

He'd sent an email to his father and told him of his choice, saying his time with Mossad was over. He'd served for half his life and wanted to serve no longer. He admitted to having met someone and wanted a chance with her, he however failed to mention Caitlin's name or occupation on purpose.

Standing up, he walked down from the roof, he'd been sitting where Caitlin was to have been shot and died. He found his men working and he watched them, he knew within moments that the FBI would be coming through.

They did come, most of the men got down at the weapons as did Ari but others yelled at the FBI agents, running and getting killed. His new found remorse and understanding made him say a silent prayer for each individual killed...it surprised him however, it was something Caitlin would have done. Ari smiled for a second, just a brief second as it meant that even if they never met again, she'd always be with him in some way.

If he truly admitted it to himself, Ari knew he felt as if his heart had been torn out. If he never met Caitlin again, he knew it would hurt but he'd go on...for her. He also knew that he'd never marry another woman, his heart...his soul was hers and only hers. They'd had five years, supposively, together and those memories of which he had...they would get him through life.

They pulled him up and placed him with the rest of the men, who were asking Allah to kill the FBI agents and give them rescue. He stayed silent, staring at Fornell as the agent got in the truck with him and the six men still alive.

* * *

Five hours later Ari stood in the CTD Hub and Fornell was introducing him to his new supervisor.

"This is Officer Ari Haswari," Fornell looked at Ari, "Ari this is Agent-in-Charge Mason Taylor."

"Please to meet you Officer Haswari, I have to say I've read your Mossad file...impressive undercover work. Just don't kidnap anymore NCIS agents and we'll be good."

The man chuckled and Ari nodded, "that won't be a problem, Mossad sent my file?"

"And your orders, you're our new Mossad Liaison and you'll be helping to eliminate all Al Qaeda cells as well as Hamas...our deal with Mossad. I'll show you to your desk and we'll get you started."

It was a small cubical but Ari settled down into it, placing the photo of Caitlin against the wall. He would get a frame for it later but for now it was there...she was with him in a small way.

* * *

At his lunch break with several of the FBI CTD agents, he learned that the probie bought lunch, he caught a glimpse of a long held face. Looking up he saw Caitlin and McGee enter the small café and ask the manager something.

She turned his way and he found her eyes, they stared at each other for a moment and he saw her smile. He knew she remembered, however she left with McGee and said nothing to him...he assumed because the younger agent was with her.

* * *

Seconds later the waitress came by and handed him the check but also a note. "A woman asked me to give this to you."

Ari opened the note and found a small letter waiting for him in her elegant writing.

_Ari, _

_I remember, I love you so come home. You know where I live so I expect you by 1700. We'll speak about everything, what the future will hold and how we got here. _

_Always and forever your _basherte_,_

_Caitlin Haswari_

The fact she signed with his last name made him aware she remembered their jokes of the past. It also allowed him knowledge that she still considered herself his wife despite they were back in time and considered enemies by everyone.

He paid for the meal and they all went back, Ari placed the note with his belongings, planning on meeting up with Caitlin after his first day in CTD. It would be a long four hours but he could live with the four hours because he would see her soon enough.

* * *

A/N: I decided to make it so we don't really know if it was time travel or if it was just a dream...but history was still changed and Ari kept his promise to Kate. I also wanted them to remember so that they had a chance.


	9. Screw Gibbs!

Afterlife

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS, wish I did.

Spoilers: Bete Noir, Reveille, Twlight,

B/N: Its in Ari's POV

* * *

I raise my hand to knock on the door but it seems she already knew, the door opened and I saw my Caitlin staring at me with a smile.

"I sensed you, come in."

I walked in and she shut the door, the first thing I noticed was the rat-like dog bearing its teeth at me. I find myself surprised she had a dog and if she had, I imaged Caitlin would have something more...protective. She seemed like a German Shepherd or Labrador type person.

* * *

"Toni, get out!" She snapped and the dog ran back to the bedroom, I heard her laughing and it was if everything was okay again.

The only thing I needed to do was make sure she was alive, I turn to her and place my hand on her chest over her heart. If it had been any other woman, I probably would have been slapped but she knew what I was doing.

I could feel her heart beating, I can almost sense the tears in her eyes...they emerged and I find myself smiling at the fact she is actually crying real tears. My Caitlin was alive, she was alive and no longer stuck in between.

"Ari..."

She wrapped her arms around me and I held her, holding her tighter then ever before. "Caitlin, my beautiful Caitlin." I kiss her head, I'm home...my home is with Caitlin, my _basherte_ and wife.

"Ari..." she began to cry and pulled back, I wipe the tears from her eyes as she smiled. "When I saw you cross over or whatever happened...I felt like I was dying all over again. You can't leave again, I love you...you're my future."

* * *

I watched her move, I knew she was trying to think. "Caitlin, we must face the fact that if Gibbs..."

"Screw Gibbs," that surprised me, I had never heard her bad mouth Gibbs before. She turned and looked at me. "I was dead, you were dead...we have chance at a real life now. We can get married, we can have a family...we can do anything. We couldn't there...however this happened, I won't waste a second chance. I love you and I want us to be together till we die, whether a week or fifty years." She took my hands and held them, "I want to be your wife for real, I want to give you a son or daughter. I don't care about what anyone else thinks because no one else could understand."

Her tears, as much as they were a sign of life, cut me deep. I do not like her in pain, Caitlin is not Caitlin if she is in pain. I wipe away her tears again and nod, "we will try to have a life, Fornell arranged for me to work CTD at the FBI...it is a legal and moral career." I smile and kiss her, surprised how much better the kiss is now that we are alive. I pull back and look at her, "I love you my Caitlin, always."

"Those were the last words or some of the last words you said to me."

"They are the truth."

* * *

A/N: The next chapter takes place about six months after this, it'll be in third person.


	10. Joint Investigation

Afterlife

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS, wish I did.

Spoilers: Bete Noir, Reveille, Twlight

* * *

Six months seemed like a short amount of time when you worked and spent time wrapped up in a love so encapsulating it seemed to engulf your every action. Kate often took a moment in the mornings as she lay in bed after waking, to reflect on the past months and everything that had occurred in between. Ari would often crawl back into bed beside her on weekends or just kiss her goodbye gently on the weekdays. He never controlled her but instead treated her like a princess, her every wish and desire were given.

Of course that was the two months he hadn't been assignment. He'd been away for four months on an undercover assignment much to her disappointment. Kate groaned and got up and got ready for the day, knowing it would be uneventful.

* * *

The day at NCIS was extremely slow, it meant working on paperwork. It also meant Tony and McGee pranking each other; Gibbs was on constant coffee runs in between threatening to send the two back to their infant years. Kate looked up when she found Gibbs on his phone, obviously angered.

"This is NCIS jurisdiction Fornell, just because it was an FBI operation doesn't mean anything when there are dead sailors involved. Maybe you shouldn't have let your agents party…" Gibbs stopped and his glare got worse. "What the hell do you mean Ari Haswari now works under you? How long Fornell? Six months, you mean that bastard has been in this city for six months working for the FBI? We'll talk when I get there; just keep him away from my agents."

He hung up and started walking, they all followed. McGee was the one to ask the first question, "Ari works for Fornell?"

"I think that's what he said Probie." Tony looked at Kate, "you're awful calm after hearing the man who held you hostage and kidnapped you is in town working for the FBI."

Kate turned to Tony, "Ari and I have an understanding we made on the farm. He doesn't touch me and I don't stab him."

"You could just shoot him."

"Issue there," Gibbs looked at the two, "she can't shoot him…has had a few opportunities but hasn't."

The agent shrugged, "I can still stab him."

* * *

They got to the bar and found field agents working around the body, Fornell was talking to an agent while pointing to things. Gibbs went over to him, his team behind him. "Fornell, where are the bodies?"

"In the back room," Fornell looked at them, "this is Agent-in-Charge Mason Taylor."

"Pleased to meet you Agent Gibbs." He looked at the agents behind Gibbs, "who is who?"

Kate raised her hand, "Agent Caitlin Todd, call me Kate. That's Agent Tim McGee," she pointed to her left and then to her right, "Agent Tony DiNozzo."

"I've heard about you and your skills, glad to have you hear. Agent Gibbs, why don't we walk through so you get an idea of what is going on." They started walking, "two of my agents were undercover and have been for four months. They were close to getting the name of a cell when this happened. Agent Al Saad and Officer Haswari are were both able to convince the cell they were perfect for the job. Tonight was a meet and greet, simple and free but a fight broke out and one of the agents refused to shoot the men when the leader of the cell, Ali Rashid, requested him to.

"At which point, a gun was placed to Agent Al Saad's head and Rashid demanded Officer Haswari shoot Al Saad to which he refused. From what I understand, both Haswari and Al Saad were about to lose their heads when the fight busted through the room and it distracted them enough for Haswari to shoot both men in under two minutes. They are currently waiting to be interviewed. How the sailors died is unknown, they were found in the next room after everything went down."

They entered the room to see Al Saad and Ari sitting down waiting while both terrorists lay dead a few feet away. Both men rose when Taylor entered, Al Saad put up a hand. "Sir, we have been here long enough, may we leave."

"You know better than to ask that Al Saad, you'll talk to the NCIS agents and then our own clearance agent before you can leave. Now, follow them out right now and answer their questions."

Gibbs looked at Kate and McGee, "process the room but don't touch the bodies, they are Fornell's. Our bodies are in the next room, be thorough in that room."

Kate nodded and headed out, allowing a short look at Ari. He gave a small smile before that smile disappeared and he became himself again. She disappeared as did McGee in the next room as Gibbs and Tony faced the two.

"Agent Gibbs, Agent DiNozzo." Ari nodded, "it's a pleasure after so long."

Gibbs stared at him, "follow me now."

* * *

After a whole afternoon of talking and bodies, everyone went back to NCIS. Fornell had Ari and Al Saad go with them, to help it be an actual joint-jurisdiction case. On the way back to the base, Kate rode in another car with Al Saad.

The other agent kept looking at Kate as they drove. "What?"

"You're Haswari's Caitlin; it's you in the photo at his desk." Al Saad chuckled, "he often speaks of you when we talk about our home lives. He's missed you over the last four months."

* * *

A/N: Sorry it took so long, I just got into university and everything so I am neglecting a lot of things. Plus I haven't been in an Ari/Kate mood till this last few weeks. Another chapter will come with Kate trying to handle her coworkers while trying to keep her personal relationship secret, also trying to keep Al Saad and Ari quiet when possible.


End file.
